Multiplayer: Prussia vs. Austria
First day of multiplayer True Fact: PAustria will destroy Prussia in a war, all day everyday. Prussia Moves, Decisions, Ideas and Events: *Since Prussia in actual reality was moving towards reuniting all the German speaking states, thats what we were doing, in the end of the first month we had about 20+ allies *First starting out our budget was not doing to well, to fix this we lowered education, raised taxes and tariffs, eventually our budget started to increase. *Finishing off our class, the austrians decided to declare war on us. Resulting in all of our allies pushing their troops into Austrian land, alongside our 80,000+ army. Austria Moves, Decisions, Ideas and Event: *To start off, we adjusted or budget so that we would gain a large amount of pounds per day. Given the help of this money, we began to encourage craftsmen in major populated provinces. With the changes our financial strategies, our daily gains shot up dramatically on the first day and continues to grow everyday. *By the end of the first month, adjacent to our land, we had many small countries who were allied with us and in our Sphere of Influence. We wanted to expand though, so we stopped excepting alliances. On the south-west edge of our border there is the small country of Parma which we found as the easiest to claim land from. We decided begin to lowering our relationship with them until we will be able to declare war on them. *We built forts in several provinces at the beginning of the game and built all of the regiments that we could. *At the end of our first session, we decided to declare war of our rival classmates, the Prussians, and so they began to send their army into our land, but with all of our army at the ready and many more soldiers on the way, we will put them down within a short amount of time. First Day of Multiplayer (Alternate Class) *Since France and Prussia were reasonably equal in military strength, we worked together to end Spanish rule in northern Iberia. *The first few battles proved to be challenging, but the newly formed coalition eventually prevailled over Spanish defences. *Russia, a Spanish ally at the time, was called to war and fought against Prussia, weakening the availability of reenforcements to France. *The Spanish soon started to drastically impede France's progress, and eventually cut down France's once sizable consolidated soldiers. *Fearing total decimation, and taking into account Russia's success against Prussian forces, France proposed a "White Peace" to Spain. This essentially left all countries where they started, but much poorer and with less military might. *After adjusting the budget, France saw weak north African forces (mostly Algerian) as an obstecle in the way of colonial success. *France declared war on Algeria soon after this, and won a long series of petty battles, finally aquiring the region Setif. *Failing to recognize the hundreds of rebels that had risin up since the French rulers left for the African conquest was a mistake for the monarch. France now had to fight against the clock to take back provinces "freed" by rebel forces. *The large French army simply couldn't manage to dispatch every single rebel in time. The game automatically reformed France. The government, along with the flag, changed to an absolute monarchy from a constitutional monarchy; a step backwards from modernization.